My Spark : Opposite Attract
by Missneonkst
Summary: A new ghoul has come to the school and things are about to turn upside down when Heath falls in love with his opposite element.
1. prologue

It was supposed to be a normal day at Monster High but fate has other plans. The school was now decorated as ordered by the Head Mistress Bloodgood from the blood red carpet on the steps to the newly painted roof. Everyone was excited to see who the Head Mistress wanted to impress so badly but the Head Mistress specifically told four ghouls to greet and help the new student around. Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen wolf and Lagoona Blue. The Head Mistress also gave everyone three rules that must be followed when the student is there :

1) Everyone must be on their best behavior. Any unruly behavior is grounds for immediate suspension.

2) Anything this student wants, he or she gets within reason.

And the most important rule

3) This student must stay away from Heath Burns.

( Third person POV )

School was about to start in a half hour and their was no sign of the new student.

"Where is that new student? School is about to start soon!" Clawdeen growled as she paced back and forth in frustration.

"Cool ya scales mate, they still have a few minutes until school starts" Lagoona said as she pulled Clawdeen to sit down on the steps along with the other ghouls.

"Lagoona's right. We just have to be patient" said Frankie.

"Oh my rah, this place looks better than when I first got here! There is no way this person is more important than me!" Cleo said as she walked to stand in front of them.

"Cleo, what are you doing here? We're supposed to be the ones doing the greeting" Draculaura said, giving her a curious look.

"Look around, everyone's here" Cleo said while pointing behind them.

They looked around and saw the whole school at the door or inside the coffin corridor.

"Crikey!" Lagoona said in shock.

"Mistress Bloodgood told you guys to greet and show them around school but she didn't say anything about the rest of us not talking to them." Cleo stated "It pretty much caused an uproar that the Head Mistress is willing to go this far for just one student so everyone wanted to see who it was. Well, except Heath"

"Heath? Is it because he's not allowed near the new student?" Draculaura said looking a little worried about their flaming friends.

"The little fella must be awfully devastated" Lagoona said

"Quite the opposite exactly. Heath's the only one in the entire school that doesn't know about it" Cleo said laughing slightly "It's really amusing when you think about it"

"But he must have heard the morning announcement" Frankie said slightly in shock.

"Not really Frankie, you know how Heath is" Clawdeen said while folding her arms and rolled her eyes " he thinks coming late will make him look more cooler so it's not possible he heard it"

"But he's would have at least heard it from one of his mates or someone else" Lagoon said confused.

"Nope. Everyone thought it would be better if he didn't know since he'll probably show his wildness despite what the Head Mistress says. All you guys have to do is make sure he doesn't see you" Cleo said.

"You guys, are y'all seeing that?" said Clawdeen in shock as she pointed the sky.

Out in the distance, up in the sky, that can see a ice carriage being pulled by an ice unicorn with wings.

"Oh my rah" Cleo said in shock as she watched the carriage fly closer.

"Oh my Crikey! It's Queen Aquata!" Lagoona said excitedly once she released whose carriage it was.

"Queen Aquata?" Frankie asked curiously as she and her friend turned their attention to their fish ghoul friend.

"Who is that?"questioned Draculaura.

"Surely one of you have heard of Queen Aquata?" Lagoona question as her friends shook their heads. "Queen Aquata is the elemental of water while her husband was the elemental of ice and snow but when he died, he pasted his powers on to her. She is known as Queen over all types of elements and element users because most monster and other living thing survive on water. Then there's the elemental of Earth, Venus's father, Lord Mcflytrap, then wind elemental Lady Storm and then you have the elemental of fire, Heath's father, Lord Burns" she finished as she watched the carriage land outside of the gate causing it to automatically open.

"I didn't know Heath was close to royalty" said Cleo

"He's not. His family may be apart of the elemental four but each element keep to themselves, taking care of their own Kingdom and only meet if an emergency since it's not safe for some of the elements to be together very long. I doubt Heath has even seen the Queen" Lagoona said

"Now I see why Heath shouldn't be near the new student" Clawdeen said as she placed her hands on her hip, leaning on her right leg. "With his type of powers, he's end up killing the poor person by accident"

"Who cares about him! I'm about to meet a queen! No wonder the Head Mistress is making a big deal about this"Cleo said excitedly as she ran her hand through her hair and straighted her posture as the carriage came around, finally stopping at the entrance "How do I look? Do I look royal presence worthy?"

"I heard that the Queen had three daughters before her husband died. Maybe one of them is coming here" Lagoona said ignoring Cleo's question.

The carriage door slowly opened then out came two figure made of water. Everyone couldn't see their faces and could see right through them. When they waves both their hands, they slowly started becoming solid from their feet to their heads. There now were two females with pale white skin.

One looked much older than the other while the younger one stood slightly behind the other.

"I am Queen Aquata and I demand to speak with Head Mistress Bloodgood right now" Queen Aquata said loudly.


	2. Chapter 1 :New student and love at first

( Star's POV )

From the second the school came into view, I could feel a lot of eyes staring at it but when we finally got out of the carriage, I saw a lot more. Being a Queen's daughter gets you a lot of attention but I'm more of the shy type so I don't like to draw to much attention to myself. Suddenly, a ghoul with black and white hair and stitches all over her body came up to us with a big smile.

"Hello your highness!" She said excitedly as she put out her hand for mom to shake it. "My name is Frankie Stein and I am apart of the welcoming committee"

My mom just looked at her face for a while before giving her a small smile and shook her hand. She does this to every new person she meets. She analyzes them to see if they have good or bad intentions. I don't understand it at all but she's always right.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Stein. Who else is apart of this welcoming committee of yours?" Mom asked

"This would be some of my friends" Frankie said as she first pointed to a girl with pink and black hair, pale skin and fangs. "This is Draculaura"

"Hello your majesties." Draculaura said excitedly as she shook mom's hand vigorously. she seems perky.

"This is Clawdeen" Frankie said as she pointed to a different girl with brown fur, wolf ears and fangs.

"It is very nice to meet you your highness" Clawdeen said in her Brooklyn accent as she shook mom's hand but once she looked at me, I could see excitement in her eyes. "Oh girl, you are rocking those boots!"

"Thank you" I said as I smiled slightly at her.

"And this is Lagoona" Frankie finished as she pointed to a girl with blond and blue hair and scales and gills all over her skin body.

"It is an honour to meet you Queen Aquata!" Lagoon said excitedly in her Australian ascent as she shook my mom's hand. "I've been hearing stories about you since I was a guppy. I've been-"

She was then pushed away by a ghoul with gold and black hair and bandages who grabbed mom's hand and shook it slightly. Mom narrowed her eyes at her, a sign that she didn't like her. I think she's a mummy. Since they don't necessarily need water, I don't know much about them.

"Cleo De Nile, my family is Royal just as you. I'm sure you've heard of us." she said with a smirk on her face as if expecting us to blow at her feet.

"I have but none of them good" Mom said while pulling her hand from Cleo's. "In fact, I went to school with your father years ago and all he thought about was his royal status so after a while, we stopped being friends. Unfortunately, I've also meet your sister and she was much worse. With friends like these, I hope you are different." Mom's words Cleo to shy away from her slightly. "Anyway, it's still very nice to meet you all"

( Heath's POV )

Man, what's wrong with everyone today and everytime I asked, no one wants to tell me! As I walked through the halls, I saw Deuce and Clawd looking out a window.

"Hey guys, what ya looking at?" I said to that as I looked out the window, completely missing their worried looks.

There was a carriage down stairs and a woman I've never seen was talking to Frankie but that's not what caught my eye. Behind her was the most beautiful ghoul I've ever seen. The way how her eyes sparkle when they compliment her, the way her hair shines in the sunlight, even the way she hides behind the woman was cute. When she smiled, I could feel my heart start being fast.

"Who is that?" I asked not taking my eyes off of her.

"Um...that just...t..the new student" Clawd said as if debating whether to tell me or not.

"No. You see a new student. I see my future wife" I said

"Wait...y...you can't-" Clawd said but got cut off by Deuce.

"I thought you were into Abby?" Deuce asked

"Yeah but the feelings I had for Abby is nothing compared to the one I have for her plus every time I ask her out she turns me down." I said as I started straightening out my jacket. "Now if you mansters will excuse me, I have to introduce myself to the future mother of my children"

As I ran off, I missed the worried look my friends were giving me.

( Star's POV )

"I see you've already met some of the students" said a woman with her head in her hand walking down the stairs.

"Yes I have and they are delightful Miss Bloodgood" Mom said

"And this must be your daughter you speak of." The head Mistress said as she came to me, putting out her hand for me to shake which I did. "It is very nice to finally meet you Princess Aquata. I hope you like it here."

"Thank you Head Mistress" I said giving her a small smile.

"Now Queen Aquata, I believe we still have a few things to discuss so would you please, follow me to my office. The princess with be given a tour by a welcoming committee I have chosen" the Head Mistress said

"Very well."Mom said as The Head Mistress walked away, signaling her to follow "Will you be alright Star, darling" Mom said

I looked at the group of ghouls who were talking and smiled.

"I'll be fine mom." I said to her

She smiled at me and quickly walked away. Once I turned around, Frankie way right behind me with a list in hand.

"Are you ready for your tour princess" she said excitedly

"Sure but please" I said giving her a smile "Call me Star"


	3. Chapter 2 : Keep away and love at first

( Third person POV )

"First on the tour is the coffin corridor" Frankie said as she walked ahead of the group.

"Monsters just love to fang out here" Draculaura said excitedly

"Yeah, it's nice and all but during class hours, you gotta be careful or you'll-" before Clawdeen could finish, Star collided with Venus causing both to fall to the floor "run into someone"

"I am so sorry I wasn't even looking where I-" Venus started but once she took a good look at the person "Star!" she pulled her into a tight hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Venus! You go to this school!?" Star questioned excitedly

"Yeah, my mom decided it would be good for me to have experience with other monsters and I'm glad she did. I love it here" Venus said

"Wait, you guys know was each other?" Cleo started before turning to Lagoona "but didn't you say that the elemental kingdoms don't associate with each other."

"That's mostly true" Venus started "but since the every kingdom needs to stay in contact, there are a few passageways connecting all of them together but unlike the wind kingdom and fire kingdom, we have to use a portal since my kingdom need water for all of the plants"

"Yeah, I've known Venus from since we learned how to walk"Star said before turning to Frankie with puppy dog eyes "Can Venus please come with us on the tour?"

"Umm, I don't know" Frankie said unsurely thinking about what Miss Bloodgood said

As Star and Venus talked about how them not being any trouble, unknown to them, a wild hot headed elemental came running down the hall catching both Lagoona's and Clawdeen's eyes.

"Hey ghouls!!"Heath said to them while pushing himself to run faster.

Hearing his voice, Star turned around to see who was calling but Clawdeen stepped in the way, blocking her view.

"Of course Venus can come. The more the scarier"Clawdeen said while laughing nervously

Now seeing Heath running towards them, Frankie started pushing Star into a different hallway.

"Next on the tour is the Library" said Frankie while the others followed frantically behind them.

Heath tried to speed up once he saw the ghouls walking away but once he entered the coffin corridor, he ended up running into someone who ran into someone else who also ran into someone else causing them all to fall with Heath at the bottom.

(Time ship)

The ghouls are now continuing their tour on their lunch break since they still had to go to class but without Cleo since she got bored before their first class even started.

"Since I know you like water, the last stop on our tour is the indoor pool" Lagoona said "This is my favorite place the come when I just want a dip"

"Oh I love the water" Star said excitedly while using her powers to make small waves "Now-a-days they put chlorine in to clean it but it turns my hair blue."

"Me too!" Lagoona said excitedly "But it's a fangmazing look isn't it"

"I know" Star laughed and then turned her attention back to the water "Do you mind if I take a dip?"

"Of course, just as long as you don't mind of I go with" said Lagoona

"Really!"Star said excitedly before grabbing Lagoona's hand and quickly turning her whole body into water "Let's go" she said pulling Lagoona into the water.

As they swam in the water, the rest of the ghouls sat down while looking around worriedly for Heath.

"It looks like we're in the clear guys. I don't see any sign at Heath" Frankie said causing everyone to relax a little.

"What is up with that boy today" Clawdeen growled "She's been chasing us since Star got here and I've just about had it"

"He's chased us through study howl, the creepateria, the auditorium, the halls when we were showing Star her locker, the soccer field and the gym."Draculaura said "I never knew Heath was this persistent"

"He's not. Have you seen him in class" Clawdeen said "He gives up half way through the lessons"

"Maybe he just wants to meet the new student" said Draculaura

"More like meet his next victim" Venus said angrily "Do you remember when Gigi got here. He was a flirting machine. He better not hurt my best friend"

"Flirting or not, Head Mistress Bloodgood said we should keep Heath away and that's what we should do" Frankie said just as the bell rang signalling that Lunch was over causing Lagoona and Star to get out of the pool.

"Which class do we have next"Star questioned since Frankie insisted on keeping her schedule for the day.

"Well Lagoona, Clawdeen and I have History of the undead with mister Rotter while you, Venus and Draculaura have Clawculus with Head Mistress Bloodgood so you can just stick close to them"said Frankie

And with that they went their separate ways. Unknowingly to them, Heath has Clawculus next too. Star followed nervously behind Draculaura and Venus.

"I know what you're thinking Star" Venus started as she placed her hand on Star's shoulder, giving her a small smile "There are mostly nice people at this school so you'll be fine"

"Thanks Venus"Star said giving her a small smile.

"Hey what are friends for" said Venus

Once they walked through the door, everyone's eyes were on Star which made her even more nervous but once she saw her mother at her front of the class, she started walking down the stairs towards her. Toralei had stuck foot out causing her to trip.

Seeing this, Heath quickly turned himself into fire, speed to bottom of the stairs and caught her in his arms bridal style. Instead of it killing each other like everyone expected, it caused steam to fill the room, blinding everyone else but them and Queen Aquata. Star looked up and saw Heath looking down at her with love in his eyes causing her heart to quicken and feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Hi"they both said in a love stuck daze.


	4. chapter 3: Sparkmates (part 1)

Star's POV )

It felt like hours since I felt the shocking/tingling feeling when he caught me, since I looked up at his handsome face and since I fell into the trance of his beautiful flaming red eyes that were looking back at me with so many emotions but the one that stood out the most was love.

Love!? That can't be right. He can't be in love with me, right? We just meet. But, then again, why is my heart beating so fast when he looks at me like that and the sparks I feel just from his touch.

My thoughts were then interrupted by my mom shouting a spell in Latin causing the thick fog to disappear immediately. Once it was gone, everyone was just staring at us in shock except my mom and Head Mistress Bloodgood who both looked extremely happy. Feeling all eyes on us quickly made me feel nervous and embarrassed causing my cheeks to become red as I nuzzle my face this guy's chest, trying to hide.

"Um...c..can you p..please put me d..down?" I asked shyly looking up at him.

"No can do babe, I like holding you" He said in his slightly hoarse voice as if he's been screaming all day and yet, it still causes my heart to quicken and blush to spread as I tried nuzzle myself deeper into his chest causing him to chuckle at my desperate need to disappear "You're cute when you blush baby girl"

Oh my ghoul! My heart feels like it's gonna explode!

Right when I was about to say something back, Mistress Bloodgood decided to make her presents known again.

"You two!" She said menacingly with a smile on her face while pointing at us. If it wasn't for the smile on her face, you would think we were in trouble but she still scares me. "Follow me to my office!" She looked up the stairs at Draculaura who also looked scared "Draculaura, inform the rest of the ghouls of the welcoming committee to be in my office at once"As Draculaura nod and ran out of the class, she then looked at Venus "Miss Mcflytrap tell the principal that he is needed in my office for an urgent matter and as for the rest of you" she turned her attention to everyone else as soon as Venus ran out "There will be no class today so you can consider this a free time but none the less, I will be a signing homework and expect it by tomorrow afternoon"

As the head Mistress told them their homework, mom calmly walked towards us with a smile.

"What is your name, young fire elemental?" Mom said catching the guy's attention.

"Heath Burns Miss, I mean, ma'am,your highness, queen" He said as he stumbled with his words causing his cheeks to become red and hair to catch on fire.

I giggled at his cuteness. It's as if he's trying to impress her. When I looked up at him, he was already looking down at me as if I was an angel causing me to blush again.

"I see, you're Lord Burn's son" Mom said giving us her 'I'm going to do something big' face. "This just give me all the more reason to contact him immediately"

"What!" We said in shock

"Wait!" Heath started as he place my feet on the ground but still kept his arms around my waist "You're gonna call my dad?"

"Of course" Mom said as if it's obvious. "He has to be informed about this wonderful occasion"

Occasion? Is their something I'm missing here?

At this point, Mistress Bloodgood finished explaining the homework, she came towards us.

"Follow me" And with that, she walked out of the class expecting us to follow her and we did. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood lead the way with my mom close behind as she talked into her messenger bubble and released it so it can fly out the window to who I assume was Lord Burns.

I've only meet Lord Burns once and he seems nice enough but sometimes he scares me with his wild way of thinking.

Heath and I followed behind quietly with Heath's arms still tightly around my waist. When we got in her office and the doors closed, mom started squealing like a teenagers.

"I'm sorry but this is just so exciting" Mom said clapping her hands together in excitement. "I can't believe my baby's growing up so fast and now she's going to be the next queen!"

"Queen Ella please contain yourself" Said Mistress Bloodgood as she sat down down at her desk.

"Mom, what are you talking about? I thought the first born was the one to inherit the throne like River and Ocean" I asked

"Oh honey, you need to stop reading all those normie books." mom started as she sat down on the couch and Heath and I sat down beside her. "Yes, It's normal for the first born for other kingdoms to inherit the throne but it's an entirely different story when it comes to elemental kingdoms. I mean, how did you think I became queen?"

"Didn't you become queen because water is used by most living and non-living things?" I asked

"Is that what they all think Now-a-days? I became queen because-" Mom started but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter" Said the Head Mistress

In come Lord Burns. He looks like an older version of Heath just with slight features that's of a dragon.

"Ah Miss Bloodgood and Queen Ella, I haven't seen you in a decade so this must be important if you called me here" said Count Burns

"It is, look" Mom said while pointing to Heath and I.

Lord Burns looked at our close contact and a look of realization came to his face.

"Are they?" He asked my mother.

"It would seem they are" Said mom

Ok what is happening!?


	5. chapter 4: Sparkmates (part 2)

(Star's POV)

Mom was about to speak when she was interrupted again by someone knocking on the door.

"Enter" said Head Mistress

In came, Principal Dracula, Draculaura's dad

Along with the ghouls of the welcoming committee.

"I'm sorry Head Mistress if we interrupted something important but we were told that you call for us" said the principal

"Yes, it is very important that you change Princess Star Aquata and Heath Burn's schedule so they are in every class together and they are to have access to a room in the catacombs made specifically for elementals." said Head Mistress

"Of course Miss Bloodgood but if it's no trouble, I would like to know why?" the principal questioned

"It is personal business of the Water kingdom and Orders from Queen Aquata" mom said menacingly giving off an ora of authority.

"Oh um yes Queen Aquata!" and with that, the principal practically ran out of the office.

"Did you have to do that?" headmistress question mom as she sighed and shook her head.

"What?" Mom said "It's quicker than having to explain it to him when we already have something else to explain"

"True but you always use the 'I am your queen' card on everyone." Lord Burns said while grinning teasingly at mom as she glared back at him.

"Excuse me, Head Mistress bloodgood but" Frankie started "What were we called here for?"

"You girls are here for story time" Mom exclaimed excitedly

"Story time?"Draculaura said confused

"Yes now come sit." mom said

Everyone got into places they were most comfortable with. Heath and I were on the couch with Frankie and Draculaura sitting on my left, Clawdeen sat on the couch's arm rest that was by Draculaura and Lagoona found sitting on the floor by my feet most comfortable while Count Burns leaned on the wall by the couch next to Heath as mom stood in front of us.

"Now, where was I? Oh right, being descendant of the first ever water elemental and being able to control water is certainly not the reason why I was named queen of all elementals. Years ago when our planet was just beginning, their was a war between the four elemental kingdoms about which ruler will rule over all elementals. So the rulers got together and came up with a solution." Mom said

"What did they do?" Lagoona asked

"They left it up to fate to decide for them. They said the first ruler to fine their sparkmate will rule over all elements" Mom stated

"What's a sparkmate?" Clawdeen asked

"It's kinda like a soulmate but for elementals. And royal elementals needs their sparkmate since once a year they use their powers together to keep our world from dieing but because there was no ruler, our world was slowly dieing by the year" Lord Burns said "When you meet your Sparkmate, you feel sparks whenever you touch and your bodies also release a special substance when you touch like a water elemental and a fire elemental releasing steam." He said the last part as if hinting to us. I placed my hand on Heath's arm that were still around me while looking up at him as he looked down at me with a smile on his face. "Its the most addicting feeling for an elemental but the only problem was it's very rare to find your Sparkmate especially if your a fire elemental"

"Why?" Frankie asked

"When your a fire elemental, you release sparks off your bodies everyday especially when your young and inexperienced." Lord Burns said as he chuckled slightly "You wouldn't believe how many tries it took me before I found my wife"

"Anyway, before I was interrupted, all the kingdoms agreed to have no contact with each other whatsoever to prevent more war but those few years were horrierendous. No matter what anyone liked to admit, all the kingdoms relied on each other to some extent. When one day the earth elemental met his Sparkmate and became King until a couple millenniums later, I met my mate. Since I was the Lord's daughter and I met my Sparkmate before any of the other elemental's children then I had to take the throne when I became of age. So it became a tradition for the child of the elemental rulers who found their Sparkmates first will take their place as ruler" Mom said as Heath and I continued looking into each other's eyes eventually getting lost. He raised his hand towards me and instinctively, I raised my hand towards his. When my hand got close to his, I felt a sparking feeling that was almost addicting and a small amount of steam came from between our hands to create a small red, white and blue heart. I looked up at him to see he was already looking down at me with so much love in his eyes. I smiled up at him while closing the distance between our hands, intertwining our fingers as he leaned down to place his forehead on mine while using his free hand which was still around my waist, to pull me closer.

"Aaaaawwww" hearing that, made me realize that we were not alone causing my face to get completely red. I moved my head to hide my face in Heath's neck causing him to chuckle at my embarrassment.

"I didn't know you can be the sweet and romantic type Heath. I thought you would just endlessly flirt" Frankie said

"You two are so toads the cutest couple ever!" Said Draculaura excitedly

"Congrats love" said Lagoona as she placed her hand on my knee soothingly.

"I'm happy for you guys" Clawdeen said

"Thanks ghouls" Heath said as he ran his hand slowly up and down my back while his other hand still had my hand in his tight grip.

"Now, let us get to the reason we all are here" Mom started "Talking about you two moving in together by tomorrow"

"What!"Heath and I both screamed in shock.


	6. chapter 5: Date (asking)

(Star's POV)

How can she say that so casually!!

"The more Sparkmates spend time together, the more addicting the need to always touch the other will be until you two get married. Judging by the amount of time his hands have been touching you, you'll be feeling addicted to each other by tomorrow. The Sparkmate bond always affects the male first." Said mom pointing to Heath's arms that was still around me causing me blush and hid my face in his jacket. "I've already sent a messenger bubble to a few of my servants, we'll have a house for you two by the end of your next class and by the end of today, new furniture will be in your house. All you guys have to do is go home, pact your clothes and show up at your new home tomorrow morning"

Heath and the ghoul stared at her in disbelief while me, Count Burns and Mistress Bloodgood just shock our heads.

"W..wait what, how!?" Frankie stuttered trying to find the words.

At least she's holding back this time. She'd push us into a new fully furnished house by the end of the school day if she wanted to.

"Oh it's nothing. It takes lots of years of training with my power and Queen stuff to get this good" Mom said as she made a mini castle in her hand out of ice then quickly made it disappear. "Or I'll be constantly" I sneezed and accidentally froze Frankie and Draculaura "Freezing everything"

"I am so sorry you guys!" I pleaded to them "My powers just came in a few months ago so I don't really have them under control yet"

"I..it's...f..f..fine...s..star" Draculaura said while rubbing her arms trying to get warm.

"C...count B..Burns do you m...mind if" Frankie started asking when Count Burns snapped fingers, releasing a wave of fire towards her and Draculaura. "thank you sir"

"No problem" Count Burns said as he started walking out with mom following a few feet behind. "We have to go. We have a lot of preparation to do, ruler stuff"

"See you all tomorrow and Star darling, mister freeze, the coachman will be waiting outside for you" Mom said as she waved her hand to form a bubble around her and follow Count Burns who flew out the window. As soon as she was out of sight, the bell rang signalling that the last class was about to begin. Head Mistress Bloodgood sighed while standing up.

"After all these years, her position as Queen has only changed her slightly" Mistress Bloodgood muttered to herself as she walking to stand in front of us. "Prince Burns and Princess Star, you will be given your new schedules tomorrow"

"Prince!?" shouted the ghouls in shock.

"All Sparkmates that are soon to take the throne will automatically become a prince or princess" Mistress Bloodgood stated "As I was saying, since your new schedules won't be finished till tomorrow, you are both excused from school for the rest of the day and any homework or project you were given today will be sent to your lockers which I will make sure are near each other."

"Thank you Miss Bloodgood" I said as I stood up causing Heath to stand up as well. "Now, if we're done here, we have some packing to do"

"Of course your highness but I would still like to speak to the welcoming committee" Said Miss Bloodgood as I made my way through the door with Heath close behind. As soon as the door slammed shut, we both sighed in relief as if a pressure has just been lifted.

"Look Heath, I'm sorry about my mom. She can be a bit much sometimes but she means well. And" I said as I pulled away from his grasp, putting a little distance between us. I ignored the aching feeling of not being in his arms. I looked down at my feet nervously. "I'm also sorry about all of this. I know it's all so sudden to be told your gonna be a prince and-"

He cut me off by suddenly grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head as I melted into his arms. Not literally though.

"You don't have to apologize. It's a lot to take in but I'll be fine" Said Heath as he pulled back slightly to look at my face "Let's just talk about it when we get to my..I mean our house" I gave him a nod with a small smile and tried to step out of his embrace but his arms just tighten, pulling her closer if possible. "But until then, how about we go somewhere tonight when we're finished packing."

"L..like a d..date" I asked nervously

"Yes..I..I mean maybe. Only if you want to b..but that doesn't mean that I don't want to. It's just-" I giggled as he kept rambling on. At least I'm not the only one nervous for once. I kissed his cheek, putting a stop to his rambling as he looked at me in shook.

"I would love to go on a date with you" I said wholeheartedly

"Really!"he asked as his face lit up while his hair did the same. I nod slightly amused at his excitement."I pick you up at 7 then"

"That's perfect" I said

And with that we walked together to the school entrance. On the way, we swapped I-coffin contact information. The carriage was the first thing I saw at the entrance. I stepped into the carriage and sat down as the coachman closed the door.

"Scare ya later Heath" I said giving him a slight wave.

"Scare ya later princess" He said as the carriage started rolling.

The carriage was barely out of the gate yet when I heard someone shout 'yes' and the sound of blazing fire.


	7. Chapter 6: Date (the preparation)

(Star's POV)

By the time I got home, all the new furniture were already gone. I just sighed and shock my head because this was to be expected of mom, the queen of all elementals plus she controlled all water, ice and snow known to monster and human kind so everyone either obeys her, worships her or fears her. Either way, they'll do anything she says in a heart beat. I won't be surprised if she got most of the neighbourhood to help with the move. Yeah, she's that good. I think because I have all her powers, most expect me to be just like her. You can imagine the disappoint on their faces when they realize I'm the exact opposite so that's one of the reason why everyone besides mom and the castle servants favour my two older twin hissisters, River and Ocean. I love River, she's sweet and very energetic. Ocean is nice but sometimes she can let the attention people give her to go to her head.

When I got to my room, all I saw were my suitcases on top of my bed. A bed that will probable be moved tomorrow morning. I was half finished when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" I asked no one in particular

I walked up stairs, opened the door and was immediately pulled into a back breaking hug.

"Venus! We didn't come here to kill the ghoul!" Shouted clawdeen as she pulled me out of Venus's grip.

I love her but sometimes I can do much better without her hugs. Venus's power came in a few years ago but sometime when she hugs people, vines wrap themselves around them, squeezing them tightly. So kinda like what an Anaconda does except without the teeth.

"Thank you" I said as I stepped back allowing Venus and Clawdeen to come in. "It's not that I'm not glad your here but what are you guys doing here and how did you know where I live?"

"My mom and I were the ones that helped your mom picked out this house for you" Venus stated "You should see the mansions she as going to buy at first but I finally think she got a little more knowledgeable about what you like so it might not be a problem for her to pick out a house you like."

"Thanks." I said giving her a smile "She can be a bit clueless sometimes when it come to things that I would like especially fashion advice."

"That's why we're here" Clawdeen said excitedly "Heath went around school screaming about he got a date with you" Hearing this, caused my cheeks to turn red but I still couldn't help but to think about someone actually excited to spend time with me "Venus here even threaten the poor monster about if he hurts you, she's gonna cut his head off"

"Venus!" I shouted a her in shock but she didn't even bat an eye at my outburst.

"I can't apologize for that" Said Venus as she folded her hands with a pouty face "He needs to know what will happen if he hurts you"

"Anyway, Venus told us that you had never been on a date before so we decided to help you while the other ghouls help Heath" Clawdeen stated

"Thanks ghouls. Come on, my room is this way" I said excitedly while guiding them to my room. "Before you guys got here, I was half finished with my packing."

"It's fine" Clawdeen said while looking around "Your mother wasn't joking when she said she's moving your furniture."

"Yeah that's my mom" I said, laughing nervously " She always has to be one fin ahead" When we got to my room, I immediately opened the closet door for them. " And here is my closet."

"Just give me half an hour in here and I'll have the perfect outfit for you" Clawdeen said she started looking around my closet.

"And while she's doing that" Venus started as she pulled me to sit down "I'll be doing your makeup"

"But what about me? I need to finish packing" I said worriedly

"Don't worry little sis. As soon as your on your date, we'll finish the packing for you" Venus said

"Thanks guys" I said

"No problem" Venus said as she started applying the makeup.

"Oh ghoul, all of your clothes are off the fang!" Clawdeen said excitedly "How can you not get a date wearing any of these!"

"I always liked being alone in my room with my books" I stated sadly "Even when I do go to school, everyone's always chasing after River and Ocean so it was like I was invisible since I was slightly different from them"

"Well you don't have to worry about that at Monster high" Clawdeen said

"Yeah, everyone's different here" Venus continued "Being unique and working together as one is what Monster High is all about"

"That sounds way different from Elemental Academy" I said with a smile "I like it"

Venus smiled at me while continuing to finish my makeup. She quickly finished my makeup since I don't usually wear much and was almost finished with my hair when Clawdeen come back with clothes in her arms.

"I found the perfect outfit for you, ghoul" Clawdeen said excitedly "It's simple and cute. It'll suit you perfectly" She placed the clothes in my lap, grabbed Venus's hand and started pulling her out. "Get dressed ghoul, the other's just texted saying Heath's on his way"

When she closed the closet door, I quickly pulled on my clothes in a panic.

I can't believe this!! I'm actually going on my first date!! And with my sparkmate no less!!

Once I was finished, I stepped out, Venus stared at me in excitement while Clawdeen smirked in victory at her excellent choice of clothes.

"You are looking cute, little sis" said Venus

"Now you're ready for your date" stated Clawdeen


	8. Chapter 7 : The date (Starting)

(Third person POV)

The minute the bell rang, Venus swung open the door. Clawdeen pulled in a shocked Heath before Venus slamming it closed. Their main objective : Intimidation.

"Where are you taking her, young man?" Asked Venus as she and Clawdeen folded their arms trying to look serious and scary and by the looks of how Heath was cowering behind the flowers he brought, it's working pretty well.

"Um w..we're t..th..the same a..age" Stuttered Heath

"Did I just hear back talk?" Said Clawdeen causing Heath to shake his head frantically. "Then answer the question"

"ghouls, would you stop" Star said as she came down the stairs. "You two are freaking him out."

Just hearing her voice made his heart set ablaze with the desire to hold her close. When he turned around, he wasn't able to utter a word as the magnificent beauty came to stand right in front of him. As she gave him a smile, he kept wondering what did he do to deserve such a beautiful creature like her.

"Hey Heath" She said as she played with her fingers nervously.

"H..hey Star um" Heath stuttered out trying to find the word that don't make him look like an idiot when he remembered the flowers. "These are for you"

Just as he held out the flowers towards her, his hands lit on fire causing the flowers to be consumed in flames. Seeing this, Heath frantically tried to shake the flowers to get rid of the flames but it only caused them to get bigger.

"It's ok Heath" Star said as she giggled at him. Hearing her giggle caused him to ignore the burning flowers and smiled at her as she got closer to him and placed her hand on his hand that held the flowers. Soon the flames stopped and the flowers were cover in frost and ice. "See now they're all better. Aren't they beautiful."

She looked up from her work to see Heath already looking down at her with a dazed looked in his eyes.

"Yeah beautiful" He said causing her snow white cheeks to turn slight pink. She looked down nervously when Heath used his other hand to wrap around her waist to pull her closer. She looked up just in time for him to place his forehead on hers and nuzzle their noses together. "I missed you"

'awing' could be heard from behind Heath.

"I missed you too" She said as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of being together again.

"I'd hate to interrupt this whole reunion" Clawdeen started as she opened the door for them. "But I've got a feeling that if you two don't leave right now, you'll both be cuddling on the floor."

"Oh right" Said Star as she grabbed Heath's hand and started pulling him out the door. "Let's get going then"

"And I'll take these" Venus said as she grabbed the frozen flowers before Heath stepped out the door.

"Have fun you two!" Yelled Clawdeen as the coachman opened the door to a red carriage. As they sat down, he ran to sat at his spot behind the horse.

"But not too much fun!" Yelled Venus as the carriage got pulled away by a flaming horse.

(Star's POV)

I cuddled into Heath's warm chest as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close as possible while nuzzling his face into my hair.

"So Heath, what do you like to do?" I asked while looking up at him.

"Well, I love playing video game and fanging out with my friends." He took his arms from around me and started acting like he was holding a guitar. "Oh and I love rocking out on my guitar."

He then started making noises with his mouth and moving his fingers like he was playing an actual electric guitar. It was kinda cute how he can be so wild all the time. At least he has the courage to be himself.

"Sorry" He said as he stopped playing his imaginary guitar and looked down in shame causing me to look at him curiously. "Most monsters don't like me very much when I'm too...'Heathy'. It's probably because that's when 'the burning things down' start."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I said as I place my hand on his. "I think it's cute that you can express yourself in such a wild way. At least you have the courage and confidence to do what most can't and besides" I wrapped my arms around his torso while resting my chin on his chest as he gladly wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "If 'the burning things down' ever start, I'll always be there to put you out if you want."

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Heath said as he placed his hand on my cheek, using his thumb to make small circles.

As I looked up at his, I could help but to get lost in his fiery red eyes. I found myself leaning forward as he leaned down. His arms slid down to my waist and pulled me closer. Our foreheads touched, sending the craving sensation that I love so much. His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips as if giving me a chance to back out or looking for any signs of hesitation. When he found none, he slowly came closer causing our noses to brush against each other. Our lips slightly brush against each other when suddenly the carriage made a sudden stop causing both of us to be thrown forward onto the carriage floor. In a split second, Heath turned us around so I could fall on his chest.

"Are you OK?" Heath asked looking at me worriedly as he pulled me back up to our previous seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" I asked

"Yeah" He said

"I am terribly sorry young prince and princess. Are you both alright?" Asked the coachman

"We're fine Flambo. Just keep your eyes on the road" said Heath before going back to wrapping his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my hair.


	9. Chapter 8 : Date fail to gaming date

(Star's POV)

Through out the entire carriage ride, we cuddled up the each other until we got to a restaurant. Like a gentlemen, he stepped off first and helped me down.

"Why thank you kind sir" I said jokingly

"Anything for my princess" he laughed slightly before taking my hand and pulled me into the restaurant.

Once we entered, I frowned when I saw what type of restaurant it was.

"You brought me to an ice elemental restaurant. Why?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well I thought since you are an ice elemental, you'll like this." He said as he looked around, no noticing my frown.

"Yeah but what about.."I got cut of by him pulled me to a table with our names on it.

"Your mom made sure I got a reservation so we didn't have to wait" He said as we sat down and started looking over the menu that was already placed in front on our seats.

Just then a waiter came, asked us for our orders and we quickly gave it to him. Then he hurried to where I assumed was the kitchen as if his like depended on it. A few minutes after, he came rushing towards us, being careful not to dope the two ice dishes he was carrying in each hand.

"Here are your orders your highnesses and I hope you enjoy your meal" He said before hurrying away.

I was about to take a bit out of my eye scream when I saw Heath just slowly sipping the only thing hot that they had here, Boil water.

"Heath are you sure that you want us to eat here because.."

"I'm fine star" Even though he said it his eyes say something entirely different. "By the way, check this out" he pulled out his phone to show me the back of it. "The sign on my phone changed. I was so weird. I haven't seen it do that since I got it."

"Yeah" I started while giving him his phone back. "As far as I know, all soon to be king and queen's sign change once they know that they are going to be rulers. My mom's sign is gold but she said it will change once we take the throne." I then looked out my phone to show him my sign. "See."

"Yours looks cute" he said causing my white cheeks to turn red.

"Well yours looks way cooler than mine." I said as his cheeks turned a much darker shade of red and his hair ignited in flames. Soon after, the ice chandelier melted, drenching everything on our table in water.

In a panic, Heath picked up his napkin and tried to use it to wipe up the water only for the napkin to burst into flames causing the flame to travel to the table, burning the table cloth.

As he and the waiter tried to put out the growing flames, something caught my eye out the window. Across the street was a scarecade. Bringing my hand down on the table, in an instant, it froze into a thick block of ice.

"I'm sorry Star" said Heath "I just wanted this to be perfect for us"

"Did my mom tell you about her first date with my dad?" I asked and he nod his head. "I could tell. This is where mom said dad brought her for their first date. She keeps saying it was oh so magical."

"That's why I wanted to bring you here." He started while wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. "So we can feel that magic too."

"Look Heath, your intentions were sweet and all" I said, placing my hand on his cheek as he leaned into my touch. "But I am not my mom and you are definitely not my dad. This may have worked for them as a first date but it's obviously not working for us"

"Let's get outta here" he said, pulling me by my waist out the door. "I saw you looking at that scarecade across the street. I go there all the time. I can teach you, if you want."

"Let's go!" I said excitedly while pulling in his arm, dragging him across the street causing him to laugh.

When we got across, I was practically bursting with excitement at all the colorful lights and fun sounds.

"Your acting like you haven't been to a scarecade before" I looked down shyly at his words. "No way you haven't!?"

"I am the youngest of four kids so I'm considered as the baby. I wasn't normally allowed to go out and when I do, I always accompanied by my family or a palace guard." I said while looking around "Now that's I'm 15 and attending high school, my family promised to give we my space. I wanna enjoy it while it last until they crack."

"Well what are we waiting for!" He said as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the entrance desk. "Let's make this a night to remember!"

(A few meters away)

"What is doing?" asked a frustrated Clawdeen "Do he have any idea about all the hard work we put into this to make it perfect for them and he's gonna screw it up"

"He's being himself" Frankie smiled at the royal couple playing killer humans.

"Being himself will probably burn the store down" said Draculaura "Plus a gaming store is not the ideal first date."

"That's right. Frankie, you know how Heath is. He's loud and wild. If we don't help him." Said Clawdeen

"I agree with Frankie. I mean look at them" said Lagoon as she pointed to Star and Heath who were playing a anger villagers game. Heath stood behind her, helping her hold the gun to shoot the villagers approaching. As the game flashed 'winner' on the screen, Star jumped up in excitement and turned to hug Heath. "They look happy without our help to me"

"That's because they are soulmates. They are perfect for each other but only if they be themselves so us interfering will only make this worse for them" Frankie said

"I guess your right." Said Clawdeen

"That means that there was no need for us to be here" said Draculaura "I wander why Head Mistress wanted us to keep an eye on them"


	10. Chapter 9: Monster hotel

(Third person POV)

When they finally decided it was getting late, they had got three full bags of tickets.

"I can't believe we got this many tickets" Star said as they walked to the prize booth at the exit.

"I can't believe the supervisors kept giving us back our tokens." Chuckled Heath.

"That's what comes with being a royal, almost everything's free. It has it's moments but sometimes being royal can be a pain." Star said sadly

They placed all three buckets of tickets on the counter as the worker used five of his tentacles to count everyone.

"How can being royal be a pain. I mean, you literally living the dream life everyone wants and look at this!" Yelled Heath as he pulled up his sleeve, showing a solid gold watch. "I was looking at this before I went home today and the manster just gave it to me!"

"Being royal isn't always about getting free stuff Heath." Star said placing her hand over the watch to get his attention. "There are ways they expect you to act or things they expect you to do." He looked at her confused so she slid her hand down from his watch to his hand then started pulling him towards a game. "You love the game scorcher right?"

"Of course!" Yelled Heath as his hair ignited in flames. "That game is hot!"

"And you depend on the helper screamer to help you if you don't remember what to do right?" She asked as he nod. "Well being royal is kinda like being a helper screamer. A whole kingdom depending on for help, expecting you to have all the right answers and look good while doing it so they don't have to worry."

"Wow." Heath said while staring at her in shock as his flame dimmed slightly and she could have sworn she saw a bit of fear in his eyes too. "That's deep"

"Don't worry Heath. That's what the royal training is for." She said slightly squeezing his hand for comfort before stepping closer to him. "We can do it together OK."

"Cute" he muttered to himself as he looked at her with a dreamy smile on his face.

Unknown to Heath, the flames of his hair got bigger than before at the closer proximity of his mate.

As she got lost in his fiery red, the intense look of love in his eye set on heart a blaze. Unconsciously, they started leaning in slowly.

"Excuse me your highness" said a manster in a scarecade employee shirt causing them to turn our heads toward him. "Sorry for disturbing you but we are currently ready to close up and your tickets are finished being counted. You can pick your prize now."

"Oh sure" Star said taking Heath hand and started pulling him towards the prize counter again. "Let's just get our prize and go"

"You have exactly 184 tickets and that amount can get you any stuffed animal. Just pick one." The manster behind the counter said

"How about" Heath scanned the stuffed the animal before picking out a light blue medium sized dragon. "This one."

"But how ironic is this." Star laughed before squeezing it into a hug. "But he's cute isn't he."

"Yes you are" Heath said while staring at me with the same dreamy look. Her face burned bright red. She buried her face into the stuffed dragon causing Heath to chuckle at her. "You're so adorable when you're blushing."

"Stop it Heath" she whined while turning my back to him.

"But it's true" he chuckled before stretching his hand out to me. "Let's go before we get locked in"

"Ok" Star smiled, taking his hand in mine allowing him to pull her out of the scarecade.

Outside, the carriage waited for them but the shocking part was that there were two suitcases in the back.

"What's with the suitcases?" Heath asked Flambo.

"The queen has told me to inform the both of you that you will not be going to your previous houses because apparently, she has already sold them. Instead she has booked a hotel room just for the night for the both of you" Flambo.

"What!" Yelled Heath in shock while Star sigh at her mother controlling nature.

"Which hotel?" She asked

(A carriage ride later)

The royal fire carriage pulled up to an old vintage castle which they are currently staying the night.

The carriage came to a stop right in front of the steps of the hotel where a red carpet was previously placed to welcome royalty.

Heath was the first one to step out with his suitcase in hand. He then extended his hand for star to take.

She placed her hand in Heath's, allowing him to help her out of the carriage.

Looking at the busy atmosphere of the castle, she nervously clenched both hands on the handle of the suitcase which she insisted on carrying.

As if sensing her nervousness, Heath wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I got you hot stuff." He said smirking at his usual pun that he'd use to get girl to glance his way.

Normally, girl would either frown, ignore or roll their eyes whenever he said it. Abby, his previous crush, may have giggle at him a few time but that was because he had either set something on fire, broke something or fell and even he could tell that most of the time she was annoyed with him.

He would have expected her to just ignore him because of her sweet personality but instead, his heart swelled hearing the cute sound of her giggling.

"I know you do cool thing." She said

Heath froze in an instant. Never had anyone found his silly pun funny much less went along with it.

Heath continued to stare at her in shock as if she was from another world while Star grabbed the stuffed dragon from the carriage before it flew away.

"Heath?" Said Star as she waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his daze. "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah." He slightly shook his head before giving her a smile and motioned her to go first. "Ladies first."

She smiled at him before walking up the stairs.

As he gazed at her figure walking away, Heath thought how lucky he was that she was his.

His Star.


	11. Chapter 10: Monster Hotel (Part 2)

****(**** **3p POV)**  
Star walked through the revolving door followed by Heath who immediately wrapped his arm around her once he was by her side.

"Welcome to hotel fang!" A woman and a man both dressed in black yelled in unison.  
They were dressed in black and had black hair with blue eyes along with pale skin and fang so it wasn't hard to tell that they were family and vampires.

"I am Drac and this is my daughter, Mavis." He said

"Drac? As in Count Dracula?" Heath asked

"No but I can see how you got confused. My name is short for Draco. My friend just thought that it would be cool to have a nickname." He laughed slightly. "Now if the happy new royal couple would please follow Mavis to the front desk, we'll get you checked into your room but first" he slapped his hand together as two zombie bell hops appeared next to the couple and took their bags. "Your bags will be taken to your room. Please enjoy your stay."

With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and a bat flow away with great speed.

"Follow me please" Mavis smiled before walking in front of them.

They followed her to a cute little area with a desk that was in between two staircases.

"Let's see now" She proceeded to open a large book. "Queen Aquata had called us earlier this morning about a room for you two but unfortunately, we had no room that can compensate for both of your elements."

"So we'll not be in the same room?" Heath asked in slight fear as he tightened his arms around Star.

"Oh dear no. We are well informed about elemental culture and your mother made us aware of your new bond. Fortunately for all of us, she had anticipated that we didn't have a room for the both of you so as after, a group of workers came about a room remodel. The room you're getting is suitable for any element." She said while furiously writing in the book. "I have to say, your mother is prepared for everything. I guess that's what make her the queen."

"Yeah that's my mom" Star said, smiling slightly.

"And we're just about finished here." Mavis said before closing the book. "Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room."

After going up the stairs and walking for a little while through the halls, a loud crash was heard along with the sound of a laughing child and barking.

A large black puppy soon passed them, smashing a room wall. A curly orange haired child clung on to his back while Drac as a bat followed close by, trying to stop the dog while scolding Dennis.

"Dennis, Tinkles!" Mavis yelled at the child and the dog.

"Sorry mom!" Laughed the child "but Tinkles smelled something!"

"I don't care what he smelled, he's destroying everything!" Mavis said before giving Star and Heath a nervous smile. "He is disturbing our important guests!"

Tinkles stopped abruptly causing Drac to slam into his back. Tinkles sniffed the air vigorously before turning to the new royal couple and Mavis with a big smile. The smile washed off of Dennis's face once he realized what had caught the dog's attention.

"Tinkles no" but his plea went to deaf ears as the dog ran at full speed towards them.

Heath pulling Star in his arms, shielding her with his body as Mavis stood in front of the royals, prepared to tackle the speeding dog.

In a slit second, Star slipped through Heath's arms, ducked under Mavis's stretch out arms, only to bring the large dog into a hug.

"Tiny!" She screamed in joy as she and the puppy nuzzled each other. "I thought I'd never see you again."

In the mitts of there reunion, everyone else's jaws dropped.

"You used to own Tinkles?" Dennis asked

"I wouldn't say 'owned'" Star said as she instinctively rubbed behind Tinkles ear as he closed his eyes and dropped to the floor in bliss. "More like 'cared for'. I know the owner of Tinkle's parents and they had more puppies than they could handle so they have them away. I got the job of taking care of and training him until they found him a good home."

"Dennis, I thought I put you to bed." Mavis scolded

"Yes but Tinkles got out" Dennis said, looking down in shame.

Seeing his cute face, she sighed before picking him.

"Dad, would see the guests to their room, please" With that, she walked away with Tinkles following closer behind and Drac was in front of us.

"Would you please follow me." He said

They followed him to big double doors that had a shrunken head with it's eyes sewn shut on the door handle.

"Oh so these are the two royals that made you finally fix up the place." it or more accurately, she said, running her eyes all over us. "Hey you both look like fine monsters so why'd you come here?"

And with that, Drac pick her up and put her in his pocket which caused a lot of complaining from her that he ignored, smiling at just sheepishly.

"Don't mind her, she's lacking in voodoo no witch doctor could provide." He said before opening the door to reveal a medium sized siting area with a stair case leading upsides, complete with a ice chandelier and red carpet on the stairs.

"It took 3 of our rooms to construct this room and 5 for upstairs. The first floor consisted of the sitting room, a small kitchen and a small dinning area." Drac said, pointing at another pair of double doors, leading to a kitchen complete with a dinning area that next to a fire place. "The second floor consisted of 3 bedrooms, the master bedroom and two guest rooms each room having it's own bathroom." Just then, the building shook slightly along with the sound of glass breaking. "Have any questions, no then I'll leave you to get comfortable. If you need anything, call the front desk." And with that, he turned into a bat and quickly flew out the door.


End file.
